


The High Life

by RuinedProject



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- High Life, Bets, F/M, Guns, M/M, Old Friends, Partner Betrayal, Riches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedProject/pseuds/RuinedProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rating will go up soon.<br/>Chrom's addiction leads him to betting the rest of his cash. While on the streets, a man decides to help Chrom with the situation at hand... only if he promises to do favors for him.<br/>"I can help you with your situation, but I have some favors you must do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Riches to Rags

**Author's Note:**

> DISCONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This roulette table thing is kind of confusing, so I don't give a flying fuck if it's the wrong process.
> 
> Inspired by: Shirk/Shurk - Cosmic Casino

That sound... _that sound_ kept going through Chrom's head, over and over again. The sound of beeping after a loss. He sighed as he took the last of his cash and made way for the door.

"Stupid rigged machines." He thought to himself. He took a glance to his left and saw _it_. The roulette table was there, it was not being used and he could earn back some of his money. His correct mind thoughts were shrouded by the idea of being even richer. He walked over as if controlled by an unknown force.

"What'll it be today Chrom?" A red-haired woman said, Chrom handed her his last stack of 100 Hundreds. She laughed. "This isn't your last right?" She asked with one brow raised.

"I'm sure I'm going to win, no doubt in my mind." Chrom said, confidently. She got a stack of blue chips.

"I wouldn't recommend doi-"

"2 Black." He said, just then 3 other people came in to join.

"I'd like to see blue boy lose." An orange-haired man said. He handed her 5 100 hundred bills, she nodded and gave him a smile. "3 Black." She got some orange chips and pushed them onto the black 3.

"You're so full of yourself, I'm genuine. In fact, I'm a man of passion. Anna, put my 1000 on 14 Red please." A light-blue haired guy said. Chrom shot them a stare and growled.

"Man of passion? How much you want to bet that 3 other people dumped you this week Inigo?" Anna said.

"Oh please, I've had somebody for 2 months now." Inigo said, Anna looked at him.

"Who?"

"Lucina."

"Dirty lies." She said. Inigo got the chips himself and pushed them onto the red 14.

"I have a real woman, what's the problem?" He said.

"I'd rather be talking to Gaius than you."

"Please, I don't want to be in this." Gaius said, pulling the cigar out of his mouth. "And I'm sure as hell happy with Olivia." He continued.

"Right, because smoking totally isn't for people who are stressed."

"Oh be quiet, your just jealous." He said, puffing out smoke.

"Maybe if you'd choose me instead of some backpage stripper then you'd be happy, but look at you, gambling your problems away." She said, Gaius crushed the cigar in his palm.

" **Don't you say a goddamn word about her**!" He yelled.

"Calm down!" Chrom said, wanting everyone to shut up.

"Hmph, you're all so childish. Put my 20,000 on 1 Black, Anna." A woman said, she handed Anna the stack of cash. When she did, her sleeve went down a little, revealing a green bracelet. Chrom stared at it.

"Tiki?" He thought. "Uh, Tiki right?" He asked. Tiki looked at him, confused. Anna got some light green chips and pushed them onto the black 1.

"Yes, have we met?" Chrom laughed.

"Of course, college...? We dated?" He said, confused himself. Tiki laughed.

"Ah yes. Chrom right?" She said, he nodded with a smile.

"Well, it's weird seeing you here. We had some good times, I remember like it was yesterday..." Chrom said, with a blush. Tiki frowned.

"You know I don't like you anymore right? I love other people." She said. Chrom looked back.

"Who are you with now?"

"Nobody, I wish to stay single for awhile." She said, looking away. Anna grabbed the ball and spun the wheel.

" **BETTING IS NOW CLOSED!** " Anna yelled. This was the point of no return, she dropped the ball in... it kept spinning and spinning, but it slowed down after what seemed like hours. He began to sweat and twitch,

_Shit..._

_Shit_

_**SHIT** _

_**FUCK** _

_**NO!** _

"1 Black." She said, Chrom looked at Anna. Tiki put her fist into the air.

 _That's it... to the streets I go_.

A man in a tuxedo came behind Chrom. Chrom examined the man, he had lots of muscles and the name tag said "Frederick".

"Sorry sir, you must leave." Frederick said, adjusting his shades.

"But..."

"No butts, leave." He said, giving Chrom a shove. He walked outside, giving Tiki and occasional gaze. He was outside the casino doors... on the streets. He couldn't go back to his home, he had no money... all he could do was wait... and wait... and wait.

After days, he found him and his clothes were worn out, he scavenged for food, finding an area where there was food that wasn't as dirty.

"Finally..." He said. He went to grab some but somebody grabbed him from behind.

"This is mine!" The man said.

"I need to keep myself alive too." He said. The man ignored him and hit Chrom with broken bottle, causing him to pass out. His vision went to black, but after a few hours he awoke. He rubbed his eyes, un-blurring his vision just a little. He looked up with one eye to see a white haired man.

"There are better place to take a nap than on the ground, you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't seem like it much, but this will actually be real deep. (ChromxTiki? I shall start a new revolution!)  
> Sorry for it being short, this is my new priority right now. (GTA 5 Heists be coming out on Tuesday, so don't expect any progress then. :P )


	2. Things are Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm removing that One by One They Fall fic, it was a piece of shit anyway. :P  
> Decided to make a tumblr: thelegendarytactician.tumblr.com

"And who might you be?" Chrom asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Someone who can change your life." The man said. "I am Robin."

"What a wonderful meeting Robin, I'm Chrom." Chrom said, trying to brush off crumbs from his suit.

"Come on, let's go." Robin said, tapping his dress shoes on the concrete.

"Excuse me? I just met you and you're asking me to go with you someplace? **NO**." Chrom said angrily. Robin got down on one knee and looked at Chrom.

" _Hey I'm trying to help you, so why don't you stop being a little prick and close your fucking windpipe_." He whispered. Chrom's eyes widened, Robin got back up. They stared at each other for a few moments, Chrom broke the silence.

"Well I'm sorry for being careful." Chrom said sarcastically. He grabbed Robin's open hand and pulled himself up.

"I can help you with your situation, but I have some favors you must do." Robin said, he started to walk out of the alley, Chrom followed.

"What kind of favors?" Chrom asked. Robin sighed.

"Any kind that pop up. If I need your help with a delivery, than you come. If I need... never mind." Robin said with a fake cough. Chrom wanted to ask what that last thought was, but somebody grabbed Chrom's shoulders.

"Hey man... can I come with?" A man asked, Chrom jumped back. Robin laughed.

"No, take a step back." Robin said, turning around.

"Come on! I need to get out of here!" The man said, taking small steps closer. Robin put his head down, shadowing his eyes and began to chuckle.

"I didn't want to do this." Chrom looked at Robin. Robin put his hand behind his back. _*click-click*_ Chrom looked behind Robin and saw a 9mm pistol with a silencer, his eyes widened as Robin pointed it at the man. The man and Chrom began trembling with fear. Robin put his head up and pulled the trigger, the bullet went clean through. The man fell to the ground.

" **What the fuck Robin**?" Chrom yelled, Robin looked at him as he blew the smoke from the tip of the 9mm.

"What does this tell you blue boy? It should tell you that I don't fuck around. Now come on." He said as he put the pistol in his pocket.

"You... you are a messed up man. I don't care about the money, I care about my life!" Chrom yelled, Robin walked up to him.

"You're forgetting something blue." Robin said, grinding his teeth from annoyance.

"What?" _*click-click*_  

_Oh shit..._


	3. The Casino Job

"Alright fine." Chrom said, holding his hands in the air. Robin put the gun up against Chrom's back.

"You so much as make one wrong move, you're going to be paralyzed. Now get a move on." Chrom put his hands down. He was directed by the way the gun was pushed against his back, Robin chuckled.

"Not much more conversation are you?" He asked. Chrom clenched his fist.

"Oh no, I'm all for conversations... it's just you know... if I make one wrong move I get paralyzed." Robin couldn't help but laugh, he pulled the gun away.

"So can I trust you?"

"Yep." Chrom sighed. " _This is my life._ " He mumbled.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not like their giving out jobs, that's why people like me exist." Robin explained.

"Of course, so what kind of jobs am I doing?" Chrom asked, Robin put his hand on Chrom's shoulder.

"More specifically, I may have you pull off a bank job or kill somebody on your own." Robin replied, Chrom's eyes widened. "I already have somebody you can kill."

"Oh boy! I'm so excited, what's their name?" Chrom asked sarcastically. Robin laughed again.

"You'll know soon enough."

They later arrived at a back door to a casino.

"This is it then?" Chrom asked, Robin nodded.

"Well sort of, it leads to an elevator into my planning room." Chrom sighed, he was baffled how he lived a normal life and now he was doing jobs for some man.

"Planning for what?"

"For you to kill an old dealer of mine, he recently left out on the deals and is now threatening to press charges."

"More details?" Chrom asked, Robin pointed his finger at Chrom.

"I like you already, but that's besides the point. He has orange hair... and he smokes like a chimney." Chrom raised one brow.

"The name?"

"Never got it, he knows mine and wishes to press charges for all kinds of things." Chrom nodded. "Of course, he loves the gambling. Roulette table mostly." Robin continued. "Oh, you'll need a weapon." Robin handed him the gun he used to kill the man. Chrom proceeded to walk to the elevator, thinking about the man.

"Roulette table, smoking orange hai-" Chrom gulped.

_Gaius..._ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make these longer... forgive muah. But I will try to make chapter 4 5 or 6 longer.


	4. Robin's Lies and Deceits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth...?

Gaius was standing outside of the casino doors, smoking a cigar while checking his phone. "This almost as bad as Walhart connection." He said. Chrom stood in the shadows.

" _No, I can't do it in the open... somewhere a bit more private..._ " Chrom thought, he pondered for a bit. After countless minutes of thinking he decided to talk to him. Gaius gave him look, but smiled as he recognized who he was.

"Damn, you look rough. What the hell happened?" Gaius asked, puffing some smoke, Chrom waved his hand to get the smoke out of his face, coughing a little.

"Well, me and the bankers... we're having some problems." Chrom said. Gaius laughed, he hit his hands on his thighs and pulled the cigar out of his mouth.

"Yea, well no shit! I'm sorry, that's a bit low on my part. But uh, you got some money and you're already at the casino again?" He asked, putting the cigar back in his mouth. Chrom nodded, trying not to grab the gun and shoot him for such an insult.

"Well... I mean someone is getting that all fixed, meanwhile I'm here with no cash... it would be great if I could..." Gaius sighed, he threw the cigar on the ground. Chrom looked at him as he pulled out a stack of 100s.

"Treat yourself, I got plenty." Gaius said, pulling out another stack for himself. "Before we even go into the casino, lets go get you another suit." He gave Chrom a little shove, Gaius led them down the street to the nearest High-Class store.

"So, how did you get your fat stacks?" Chrom asked, still baffled at the amount of money he received.

"Working for some guy named Robin, treated me good." Gaius said, looking down at the ground.

"Hmm, sounds like someone who treated you like you were the most important on the planet, especially with the amount of money you got." Chrom explained, he looked over at Gaius. He seemed to be crying.

" _That asshole can burn in hell_..." Gaius sniffled.

"Huh?"

"He killed my wife..." Chrom put his hand over his mouth, Gaius looked at him while wiping his tears. "Whatever, all in the past... we're at the place." Gaius said, he walked into the store with Chrom just behind, they walked in and were blasted with warm air.

"Hello... sir." A young women said, Gaius shot her a smile. "The suits are over there." She said, pointing to a plethora of options. Chrom smiled and walked over with Gaius to find a new suit.

"What's your style?" Gaius asked, Chrom looked at him.

"Blue, something blue." He said, Gaius pulled out something, a blue pinstripe suit. "Perfect."

Chrom snatched the suit and changed, Gaius waited for him outside the room. Chrom came out and looked... attractive. Gaius never found himself loving anyone since the loss of Olivia... until now.

"Amazing, fits the blue hair." Gaius said, Chrom nodded as he walked out. Gaius got Chrom's clothes, but it felt a little heavy...

"Thanks, lets go." Chrom said, he felt his back pocket... the gun was gone.

_Shit..._

They found themselves walking a different way back to the casino, Gaius stopped walking.

"How long have you been trying to kill me?" Gaius asked, Chrom sighed.

"Look, it wasn't until I realized Robin's pulling me into his game that you were a good guy." Chrom said, Gaius threw the gun on the ground.

"Fuck you. Go ahead... do it!" Gaius yelled, Chrom walked up to him and ripped off a piece of his suit.

"You lay low, no gambling, no online purchases nothing. I got this." Chrom got the piece and smeared some of his blood wound on it. "Fake proof. Now run along." Gaius walked away.

_Who's side am I on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats if you got the Walhart joke, trying to fit some humor.


	5. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom gets caught in a bind.

"New suit?"  
  
"He treated me well,"  
  
"You did what you were told right?" Robin asked, Chrom gave him a smirk as he handed him the torn suit piece.  
"That is, until he met the end of my barrel." Robin let out a small laugh.  
  
Robin slammed his hands on the desk, making Chrom jump. "I can only imagine what kind of traitor he thought you were." Chrom nervously laughed. Robin pulled out a bottle of wine, two glasses and a wad of cash. "You're reward, and our enjoyment."  
  
Chrom snatched the wine from Robin's hands and poured them into the glasses, he looked at the wad. "How much?"  
  
"85,000." Chrom's eyes widened as he looked at the wad, at a loss for words. "I actually don't know for myself, 125,000 for all I know." Chrom tried breathing but failed.  
  
"H-holy..." Robin laughed as he handed him his glass of red wine. They hit them together. "Down the hatch." They said together as the wine slipped right down.  
  
After about an hour of small drinks, Chrom found himself lightly buzzed while Robin remained as normal as ever. The two made small talk and got into the "Love Life" topic.  
  
"So, who was your first love?" Robin asked.  
  
Chrom took a minute to comprehend the question, taking another small drink of the wine. "Some girl, her name was... Maribelle. She uh, was the bossy type. Never *hic* enjoyed those type of woman." Robin chuckled while taking a small sip of the wine. Chrom almost fell asleep before Robin's hand caught him.  
  
"Don't fall asleep on me. I still have my story to tell." Chrom rubbed his eyes a little, not aware he was because of the numbness in his hands. "Her name was Severa, nice-looking woman who was willing to do everything for me. But one day, she told me we should start seeing other people..." Chrom smiled.  
  
"Jesus, I am so buzzed now. I can't even feel my hands." Chrom explained, he blushed lightly.  
  
"I'm not, you're a lightweight?"  
  
Chrom nodded as his blush got a bit more red. "It's definitely not something I'm proud of."  
  
"So, are you interested in anyone now?"  
  
"Not really." The two looked at each other, Chrom's blush got deeper. " _He looks so good..._ " Chrom thought. "Nope, that's the wine talking." He tried to tell himself.  
  
Robin took the last sip of his wine as he leaned in. "Really?"  
  
There was a few moments of silence before Robin finally leaned further in for the kiss with Chrom, it cut off.  
  
" _ **Power, OFFLINE**_. " A voice said as the room became pitch black.  
  
A faint voice could be heard through the walls.  
  
" **Search EVERY ROOM! We have to find that bastard, it's finally time for our takeover**! " A voice yelled. The sound of a door being kicked down was heard. The two found a table and hid under it for the time being as a man searched the room.  
  
"This is your last chance! Come out and we won't kill you!"


	6. The Takeover

"Chrom... be quiet." Robin whispered. Chrom just nodded, the wine really got to him.  
  
"I said it's your **LAST CHANCE**! " A voice yelled, Robin waited for the steps to go in front of the table, which he walked behind the slim figured man. He grabbed him by the hair and put him against the table, grabbing and throwing the rifle on the floor.  
"Tell me your name, son." Robin said in a normal tone.  
  
The man tried catching his breath, Robin rejected said breath and hit the man's head against the table. "I-Inigo!"  
  
Robin chuckled. "Who are you working for Inigo?"  
  
"You won't get an answer out of me, you asshole!"  
  
"Tell me who you work for, or your goddamn body will be at the bottom of an ocean. I wouldn't want to do a horrible thing to an old friend."  
  
"Fine, their name is... wait a minute... Robi-"  
  
"Oops, I've said too much." He hit Inigo's head on the table once more, causing him to pass out. Chrom was under the table groaning from the incoming migraine. Robin wiped the blood from his hands and grabbed the rifle. He fitted on the night vision goggles and grabbed Chrom, throwing him behind his desk. "Wait here."  
  
Chrom nodded as he hit his head on the ground.  
  
"Goddamn EMP, they'll pay for the annoyance." Robin said, opening the door. He gave a look and saw nobody. "The only way out is that elevator, either that or a long drop." Robin cursed under his breath. He made his way to the central power room, he shut the door. "Manual reboot, there it is."  
  
He pounded his fist on the button. " _ **Power Rebooting**_. " A voice said. Footsteps could be heard down the hall. SHIT!  
  
Robin got a good handle on the rifle and hid behind the door. It opened slightly, ticking could be heard. "Throw it." A voice cooed. A grenade was thrown in the middle of the room. He gasped quietly and ran to the grenade, he ran to the door and opened once more.  
  
" ** _TASTE THIS MOTHERFUCKERS_**!" Robin yelled with maniacal smile, he threw the grenade into the hands of the soldier who threw it. When in the palms, an ear-wrecking explosion was heard, blowing the door and walls down. Sirens of the Casino could be heard as screams of terror pierced through everyone's ears. Robin's adrenaline pumped through his veins, the power rebooted as he ran back to Chrom.  
  
He arrived to where Chrom was left. "Not so fast!" A womanly voice yelled as a bullet went into Robin's leg. He cried out in pain, as the gun was redirected to Chrom's chin. The rifle was dropped. Robin was on one leg, grinding his teeth as sweat flowed down his face.  
  
"You fucking Judas! Many of my companions were just like you! You can't handle the pressure and decide to go on by yourself!" Robin yelled as his leg leaked blood, Chrom was light-headed, being held by a woman's arm. He burped lightly.  
  
" _P-please don't..._ " Chrom whimpered, trying to get his feeling back. His face became a light shade of red.  
  
"I'm sorry Chrom, but your boyfriend must give me this casino or you'll die and he'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of his days."  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Somebody was late on their payments." The woman said, Chrom tried breaking free but failed.  
  
"I did no such thing! You're because you were late on your payments!"  
  
"Not true!" She yelled. "One more goddamn move and you're all dead!" She yelled, Inigo woke up and ran to Robin's side, hitting him with the back of the dropped rifle.  
  
"You heard the women, no moves or words!" Inigo yelled, hitting him with the rifle again, Robin's right eye began to bleed and swell as small tears formed in Chrom's and Robin's eyes.  
  
" _Robin... is this... the end_? " Chrom whimpered, the women and Inigo replied with a clock into the jaw and a hit with back of the rifle. Chrom and Robin groaned from the pain. Inigo and the women laughed at their suffering.  
  
_" I'm sorry I pulled you into this mess Chrom... it is_." Robin's eyes formed with larger tears as Chrom's eyes did the same. " _Do it..._ " _ **  
**_


	7. "Please Handle With Caution"

"You wish to die?" Inigo asked with a smile on his face, Robin nodded as his last tear fell on the floor. "My pleasure. Oh this will be fun."

Robin growled. "Are you not a man? Do it!" He yelled. Robin gritted his teeth and readied for his demise. Inigo cocked the rifle and pointed it right onto Robin's face. " **DO IT**!"

Inigo chuckled. "Well it's not going to be fun if you know when, is it?" Inigo's smile faded as the gun's barrel pushed lightly against Robin's head. His breaths became fast as his heart began to beat at an uncontrollable rate.

**POW**

The sound of a bullet going clean through Robin's head was heard. Chrom being drunk out of his mind, had no sense of seeing, but enhanced hearing and echoing. "You bastards!" Chrom yelled, but Robin still was on his knees. Moments after, _Inigo_  fell to the ground. A man was down the hall, holding a revolver and smoking a cigarette.

The man blew the smoke from the barrel of the revolver. "My pleasure actually." The women held Chrom even tighter.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, the man threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it with his shoes. He walked in closer with the revolver in his right palm.

"My name is Gaius ma'am." Chrom's eyes widened. "Now, why don't we put the gun do-" The women pulled the gun away from Chrom's head and pointed it at Gaius almost like a quick-draw.

A gun shot was heard, hitting Gaius straight in the chest and blowing him backwards on his back. He held the bullet hole tightly as he screamed in pain. "I'm hit! I'm hit!" Robin and Chrom yelled as the woman threw Chrom on Robin, still pointing the gun at them.

"Well, looks like all else has failed, now time to kill you both." She said, cocking the pistol again. They got kicked and were urged to move, they got up on their feet and walked down the hall with a gun pointed at their backs.

As soon as he was in the clear, Gaius got up quietly and began to walk down the hall, a fair distance away from the women. He stayed for behind and used the night vision goggles' zoom feature to get a close look. He saw the door to the power room open, leading the two inside, the women turned around. Gaius reacted quickly and hid from her eyesight. She pulled out a small and compact phone.

"Get Brady and Gregor here right away! inigo was KIA." She said. No response. "Owain? Do you copy?" She asked. The sound of a sigh could be heard.

"Umm... Brady and Gregor were also KIA by somebody." The women stomped her foot.

"How?"

"The two got killed by a guy who had orange hair, I think his name might have been Gaia or something."

"Any other details on said man?" She asked.

"He might have had a bullet-proof vest on. I saw him, bullet holes in the back of his brown suit." The women threw the phone to the ground, she started running down the hall, only to be close-lined by Gaius' fist. He quickly ran into the power room where the two lay in pain. Robin's leg still bled as Chrom nearly vomited from the intoxication. He cut the rope with a pocket knife.

"What the-"

"No time!" Gaius whispered, helping Robin up to his feet. Chrom nearly passed out, but was caught by Gaius' hand. He threw himself into the arms of Gaius like he was a bride, holding him with his arms wrapped around Gaius' neck with their faces awkwardly close together. The woman began running down the hall to the power room, Gaius and Robin kicked the door down and jumped through the blasted hall and down into the Casino slot area.

"Anna! Get them!" The woman yelled. Anna nodded and picked up her LMG, along with 5 other Annas.

"Holy shit!" Gaius yelled, barely keeping up with Robin's speed, they jumped over tables dodging bullets. A stray bullet nicked Gaius shoulder as he yelled in pain, the Annas kept unloading their bullets until they all reloaded, in which one Anna threw the LMG on the floor and picked up an RPG.

"G-gaius! Look out." Chrom whimpered as he pointed one finger to the Anna with an RPG. Gaius gasped as he picked up his speed and outran Robin, dodging said rocket. Robin picked up his speed as he plowed through the doors with Gaius just behind.

"Go go go!" Gaius yelled, picking up his last surge of energy as Robin followed him into an alleyway.

"Keep going, I got somewhere where we can go!" Gaius yelled one last time.

_ The bullets and explosions faded as they vanished into the alleyway. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and finish this by the end of Sunday.


	8. Recuperation

Gaius opened a door leading into a somewhat big house, or safehouse so to speak. Robin caught his breath, sitting down in the nearest seat he could find. Gaius carried Chrom delicately and set him on a couch.

Robin pulled up his pants as he saw the bullet wound. "Clean through, I just need bandages." Gaius nodded as he left the room to get bandage wrap for him and Robin. Chrom let out a low groan from the constant migraine and pure exhaustion.

Robin scooted closer to Chrom. "You alright?"

Chrom rubbed his head on the couch with his arms crossed. "No, I'm not." 

Gaius walked in with some pills and gauze. "It's not much, but it will help." He explained, handing the gauze to Robin. He swallowed a pill for his headache, as he handed some to Chrom. Robin said he was fine and just wrapped the gauze around his leg. Gaius and Robin stared at Chrom for a minute, before Chrom broke the silence.

"What's our next move?"

"Nothing... we wait." Gaius suggested, Robin wagged his finger as he pulled out his phone. He slipped down the contacts list and couldn't find who he was looking for. He got up and started walking around a little.

"Hello? Is this still the number for Morgan?" Robin asked, no response. "Hello?"

"Yes, who's asking?" Morgan asked.

"You old pal Robin of course? Remember back then we-"

"Not the best place to talk about those things. Your current location?" Robin pulled his head away from the phone.

"Uhh, Gaius?"

"It's the alleyway on the left, right when you enter Noire Street from the front."

"Sounds good, I'll be there soon." Robin put the phone back in his pocket. 

"Your friend sure knows how to get to the point quick..." Gaius said. Robin smiled as if he was proud. Chrom groaned again.

"You guys are ridiculous." Chrom said, rubbing his forehead.

"We're going to get my casino back." Robin stated, Chrom sat up a little and opened his eyes. "Then we're going to kill that asshole took it from you and I."

"Who took it anyway?" Chrom asked. Robin clenched his fists.

"We will not speak her name... ever since the day we made deals, I knew she was going to stab me in the back." 

Chrom got comfortable again. "I'm going to make sure she knows where we are." Robin said as he straightened his suit and walked out. Gaius took Robin's spot next to Chrom.

"Chrom?" Gaius whispered. Chrom just groaned as he let out a small burp.

"What?"

"You know... what me and you are going to do right?" Chrom got out of his comfortable again and gave Gaius an annoyed look. "We're going to kill Robin and the person that took the Casino and keep it for ourselves. Remember?" Chrom's eyes widened yet again as he half smiled with a nervous nod.

"O-of course! Y-yea." Gaius nodded. He got up and pulled out a cigar.

"You know, you should stop smokin-"

"Gaius, you wait outside. I have to talk to Chrom."

"Of course." Gaius said sarcastically, he walked out as Robin re-claimed his spot next to Chrom.

"Chrom... you know I..."

"Love me?"

"Oh, god no. I want you to do the job of killing Gaius... and you know who." Robin blushed but it faded quickly.

"Why Gaius?"

"I want to have his mouth shut, I can't trust him. Not now at least..." Chrom just sighed.

"You have my word..." Chrom said, Robin walked out again to join Gaius. Chrom just laid there...

_I can't have a normal life, can I?_


	9. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 come up with a plan to take back the casino.

Gaius walked in with a body behind him.

"Morgan!" Robin said as he gave the women a hug. "Long time no see!"

"I could honestly care less about our reunion. What's the score?" Gaius smiled at Robin.

"She really does get to the point quick." Gaius continued the smile as he lit another cigar.

"Not a score... a..." Robin tried coming up with a word to describe it. "A Re-claiming. So to speak."

"I'm not doing this if we don't get any cash." Robin sighed.

"I have MILLIONS in that casino. We get it back, you'll be paid handsomely." 

"Sounds good." Morgan said, still not a smile or laugh.

"I know this casino like the back of my hand." Robin said. He walked around trying to find a place to draw the plan. He found a picture of a pink-haired women and ripped from the wall, revealing a large amount of wall which he could draw on. Gaius growled at his action but forgave it, he handed Robin a dry-erase marker.

"So we have many entrances. We have a glass roof which somebody could jump into, we have the front which is the most obvious. Then we have the back, no entrance but we could blow it open." Robin drew the casino, front, top and back. Morgan let out a hmm.

"The roof, somebody dropping down could be a great idea..."

"Right?" Robin asked with a brow raised.

"Better yet, we could get a helicopter... then have somebody drop in all stealth, get in place..." Morgan tried to continue.

"Then we could blow open the doors. The people in stealth have the upper hand to kill anybody that gives us trouble."

"Yes! The people who blow the front open could have heavy armor..."

"Juggernaut suits! Me and Gaius will take care of the artillery... Chrom, you get the heli." Chrom nodded as he burped lightly again.

"You three can't do this. I brought some profiles for people who could help, don't mind the drivers." Morgan said, she showed the first profile.

"This man is Basilio, great gunman. Definitely could be arming the heavier weapons and armor with you and Gaius. The second man with you guys is Priam, he is quick and deadly." Robin nodded. "The person which could aid Chrom is Lon'Qu. Not much of a talker, but he has taken on the rival casino of yours by himself and destroyed it. Let's throw Gerome in the heli with Chrom to make sure nothing bad happens." Morgan continued. "You WILL protect Gerome, god forbid anything happens to my husband."

"Now that I think about it, we do need a driver for the helicopter." Robin said. Morgan pulled out another profile.

"Phila has gotten everybody I know out of a bind swiftly. Somebody could also be on the ground to handle the escape for Basilio and Priam."

"Who might that person be?" Gaius and Chrom asked.

"Lucina. She worries a little, but has proven to be the best street racer I've ever seen."

"It's all coming together, each person gets 20K, except Gaius. He gets 1 Million." Gaius smiled at that idea, that drawing stayed as Morgan took the papers and headed out.

"I'll call back when every one is ready. By the way, I can handle the equipment as long as you pay me as much as I ask after this." Robin nodded a yes, the three took a seat back on the couch.

" _This is it guys... all or nothing_." Robin stated.  Chrom and Gaius nodded. They all laid their heads back and closed their eyes. After all this, they need to rest. Chrom in particular had trouble getting rest.


	10. Bury The Hatchet

The three woke up, dazed. Gaius was the first to get up, only to go outside and smoke a cigar. Chrom and Robin woke up but still were sitting.

"I can't even comprehend my life now."

"I can for you. Me and you, we kill the two, then we live our lives." Robin said, Chrom sighed.

"Great... now I feel worse. Thank you." Robin frowned as he stood up. He pointed both fingers at Chrom.

"Why do you have to be a downer man?"

"I'm not, I just happen to be stuck in a bind now. I'm at a crossroad." Chrom mentally kicked himself for that, he just hinted to Robin about his dilemma.

Robin raised one brow. "What do you mean?"

"I meant to say something else..." Robin's brow went down as he pointed another finger at him.

"I think I know."

"No you don't. You wouldn't know my dilemma if it hit you in the face." Chrom said with a frown. Robin became angrier.

"Yes I do know. You... I thought I could only have one judas in my life." Robin said with a growl. Chrom got up. "What did you mean by crossroad?"

"Never gave it any thought."

"You keep with your lying, I know exactly what you're going to do... YOU FUCKING JUDAS!" Robin yelled. Chrom quickly ran over to Robin. Robin ran to the door and kicked it down, startling Gaius.

"The hell?"

"GAIUS! RUN!" Chrom yelled, Robin grabbed Gaius by the suit with his left hand and bashed his face in with his right.

"Try to corrupt Chrom? You two are FUCKING JUDAS!" Robin spat out, he rapidly bashed Gaius' face in. Chrom tried pulling him back, but got shoved back.

"Robin, stop!" Chrom called out. Robin let go of Gaius, who was bleeding from his nose. The two backed up and pulled guns out on each other.

"Do it!" Gaius yelled out. "TAKE THE FUCKING SHOT!"

"You don't have the balls!" Robin yelled, his hand shaking.

"I saved you two! Now you're going to cap, the only one who was ever decent to you! If anyone, YOU'RE THE JUDAS!"

"BULLSHIT! You would've capped us way back if you could! You're trying to brainwash Chrom!" Chrom jumped in front of both barrels.

"You two, are ridiculous... who said I was going to kill any of you?"

"He did!" Robin and Gaius yelled.

"Well I'm not... so let's put the guns do-" Gaius pulled the trigger and shot the same leg Robin got shot in before. He cried out in pain as Gaius walked over to him.

"You listen to me, I will not take any shit from you or anybody else. Now you shut your goddamn mouth before throw a live grenade in it. Got it?" Robin opened his eyes a little.

"Of course." He said sarcastically. "Can I get some more gauze?"

"Chrom, get Robin some more gauze. I have business to take care of."

"I don't understand how you two turn on each other just like that. Am I missing something?" Chrom asked, Robin and Gaius looked at each other with a nervous face.

"N-no." Gaius stuttered.

Chrom sighed. "I take your word."

"I see you three are having fun. I have the crew." Morgan said, who had observed from not too far. A few figures were behind her. "I welcome you to our three commanders who will be handling the score. Great first impressions right?" Everybody nodded, with a few laughs and chuckles. Chrom held his hand to his face with a disappointed look.

" _Welcome to the family_."


	11. Digging up the Hatchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know everyone doesn't go so great.

"Make yourself at home." Gaius said. His smile and voice were as fake as can be. Robin shot him a stare as everyone made their way inside. The two mumbled curses and mean comments to each other. They separated and made small talk to the others. Chrom himself was having a pretty good time talking to Basilio.

"So, you have a good past?" Chrom asked, taking a small sip of wine.

Basilio laughed a little. "Yes, I was a great runner. I was actually a driver, but along the road I started carrying heavy weapons and gaining muscle. Now I'm a heavy, so to speak." Basilio explained.

Chrom finished off his wine. "Well, this is my first time." Basilio's eyes widened. He let out a small chuckle.

"I think you'll find yourself asking for more gigs after this, I bet my big brown arse on it!"

"You got me there. I would love to talk more, but I have to get more familiar with the people who I'm working with." Chrom walked over to what seemed to be the "Outcasts". "You two, Gerome and Lon'Qu right?" They both nodded. "Morgan was right, they really are silent..." Chrom thought.

"You follow us." Gerome said, no emotion. The two stood doing nothing.

"I know how to handle myself, I don't need you two holding my hands." The two gave him a death stare that frightened him a little. Across the room was Gaius, who was chatting with Priam.

"So uh, you're not into heavy armor?" Gaius asked, Priam nodded.

"I'm not a fan, I like being quick. You know? Kinda of like, catch them with their pants down. Get them when they aren't expecting in it." Gaius tried not to laugh. Priam was  _actually_  being serious. "Wow." Gaius thought.

"Definitely, uh, a way to put in a perspective." Gaius slowly moved away. Robin was out of wine and decided to get more, Gaius had none either. The two walked to  the bottle. "Hey there, how was your day?"

"Oh, shut the hell up."

"You are the definition of party pooper man, you need to get with the program and be fun." Gaius said with a wink. Robin growled.

"What did I just say?"

"Wow, you are ridiculous."

"You think you're the greatest. I have people who will gladly kill you for 1 thousand dollars. I would shut the hell up if I were you."

"You're going like that? Alright. Chrom would gladly kill you for me." Robin slammed his glass, silencing the room. Gaius smiled, expecting no returning fire. "Because he knows what's better for this world."

"One more comment, I fucking dare you."

"Take your gay feelings for Chrom somewhere else, being gay is a sin." Everyone ooed at the remark. Chrom sighed. Robin wagged his finger as he took something from his pocket. A wallet, he took something from it and put it in Gaius' face.

"See this beautiful women?" Gaius gasped at who in the picture. Robin chuckled lightly.

"O-Olivia? You... you fucking psycho..." A tear formed in Gaius' eye. Robin pulled a lighter from his pocket.

"I'll be taking your license if you don't shut the hell up." Robin said, he put the lighter on her driver's license and sparked the flame.

"P-please, don't... Robin, I'm sorry. Please, let me take it." Gaius asked with tears in his eyes, Robin chuckled again as the flame made its way on the picture of Olivia. Gaius snatched from his hand and blew out the flame. The only thing that could be read correctly was "Olivia".

"Now, how do you feel?"

"I feel... good." Robin raised one brow. "I feel... like... TEARING YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!" Gaius yelled, throwing his right fist into Robin's jaw. He flew back into Basilio's arms.

"Only a few minutes before we make our move, and we're fighting? Let's calm down." Basilio suggested, dragging Robin away. Chrom stomped over and grabbed Gaius' arm.

"You need to get your shit together, stop fighting and resolve this outside." Chrom threw Gaius into Basilio's hands as he shoved them outside, slamming the door. The two averted their eyes.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Gaius asked, Robin turned around with a small blush.

"I just... I had a tough up-bringing. My parents... I just wanted to impress them, and..." A tear formed in Robin's eye. "That's not an excuse, I'm sorry. I am an asshole... Gaius... "I'm sorry too... what I said about the thing about being gay, it's not right. I shouldn't invade in your love life, it's not my business. I don't think it's a sin either, I was just heated in the moment." Gaius said, he blushed with Robin.

"It's fine, I deserve such a comment coming my way."

"No you don't... we just need to work some things out."

"Come here." Robin said, Gaius walked a bit closer to him. Their blushes became heavier.

"Uh, what?" Gaius asked. Robin smiled, he handed him Olivia's wallet.

"Please, keep it." Robin's eyes seemed to glisten more in this moment, along with Gaius'.

"Th-thank you. Robin..." Gaius eyes teared up again as he hugged Robin. "Everyone thinks that your something else, you're not." Gaius lifted his head from Robin's shoulder and pulled his head back.

"You too are a kind person..." Robin said, before his arms tightened around Gaius' waist. 

"Robin... don't you have a thing for Chrom?" Robin nodded a yes.

"He won't be coming around... I can already tell. Besides, you're all I need." Gaius awed at his comment as they pressed their lips together. Their arms tightened as they tried their best to savor the moment. They pulled away, opening their eyes to see each other's face.

"I... love you Gaius." Robin's blush became deep as Gaius soon followed. They kissed each other lightly before letting go.

"I love you too." Gaius replied, after their blushes faded they separated a bit more and opened the door.

"You guys resolve the issue?" Chrom asked, the two looked at each other again and nodded a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mah goodness  
> Oh mah dayum  
> I made it a love triangle  
> I'm terrible  
> It will work out in the end  
> Sueme


	12. "Not the Last of my Words"

The members had spent the last hours talking and preparing for the worst. Everyone was having a conversation, some about their life and others about the job. The group started outside after hearing an engine roar.

"It's time." Robin said, opening the door. Morgan was there with a military-style truck that was loaded.

"Ok, Robin, Gaius and Basilio, your suits." The three walked up, Morgan opened the back of it.

"Holy shit." Basilio said, Morgan opened the packages and there was 3-all black armor suits. The three grabbed them, stunned by the weight of it.

"You three, I have weapons for you. Priam will be sporting the light armor with an assault rifle. You three will be handling heavy artillery." Gaius nodded, fitting on the suit.

"Now, as for the heli crew. The place where you're meeting Phila has some... outfits for you." She said, handing the three their miniguns.

"Damn, this is definitely a heavy load." Robin groaned. Morgan snickered.

"I thought you were fit for this?" She asked, Robin sighed.

"Of course... just a couple years since I've been in the game."

"Hey, hold on. Put on this armor under your shirt. Just in case. I don't want anything to happen to you, you're a great man." Morgan said, handing Robin a vest.

"As for the stealth slash heli crew, we just waltz right in from the roof?" Chrom asked.

"I'll talk about that in a minute." 

The three fitted on their suits, a bluenette came from the driver's seat. "I'm Lucina, and I will be your getaway."

"Before we make our move, let me go over the plan." Morgan pointed to the heli crew. "You guys drop in, and wait for the signal. Or the sound 6 barrels shooting armor busting bullets. If it's needed, you cut the power." She used hand expressions. "Now, as soon as heli crew gives you the signal, you bust down the doors and rain hell. When we're done exterminating the backup and such, Basilio and Priam go for the getaway. Phila makes her escape, then the three musketeers get out on foot. I trust the rest of heli crew has an escape organized already?" Gerome and Lon'Qu nodded.

"That's it?" Robin asked.

"We're in and out in a few minutes guys. If anybody gets caught, this never took place, we don't know you and we cut the partnership. Understood?" Everyone nodded. Morgan put both of her thumbs up. Everyone got in truck except Robin and Chrom.

"Hey uh, Robin?"

"Is there something you need?"

"Nothing in particular... I just need to talk to you in private."

"Ok?" Chrom grabbed his arm and pulled him away from everyone's view, into a secluded area. "What is this?"

"I want you to know, I am well aware of why you got me a bit buzzed." Robin and Chrom shared almost the exact same blush. "You, like me right?"

"Y-yes." Robin held his hand over his mouth. "Shit. Please, don't like, tell anyone."

"Oh I won't."

"What do you-" Chrom cut the last of Robin's words off by wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. Robin opened his eyes, surprised at Chrom's action. "I was wrong...?" He thought. The two pulled away.

"Because I love you too."

"You d-do?" The arms lightened their grip on Robin's waist.

"I mean, it's hard to show love in times like these. Just know I  _actually_  love you." Chrom's eyes met Robin's. The two traded no words until a tear came into Robin's eye.

"Just promise you'll be okay... please."

" _These are not the last of my words_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mah goodness  
> Oh mah dayum  
> I had a typo  
> OCD  
> Nice and love triangle.  
> #postponed  
> Working on something BIG!


	13. The Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group make their move and things go well... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer.  
> You probably don't give a fuck.  
> Sorry.

"Chop chop, let's go, sich beeilen! We have but a small window of time!" Morgan clapped her hands as Robin and Chrom made their way to the truck. It was hard to fit everyone in, but the heavies would be out soon enough. Lucina turned on the ignition.  
  
A thought popped into Chrom's mind. "Gaius, how did you find Robin and I out of that bind?"  
  
"I heard gunshots and explosions, of course I would investigate." Chrom nodded with an awkward smile.  
  
"You need to not be reckless, I don't want another body." Robin said, Gaius nodded. The tension was building up, only a few minutes before Chrom and the others infiltrated Robin's casino. "Smokes..." He thought. He subconsciously pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it.  
  
"Do you have to light one?"  
  
"My nerves are off the goddamn roof. I could die because we want to help a guy get a casino back." Gaius replied, pointing to himself. Basilio sighed.  
  
"Let the boy smoke Lucina. It won't kill us."  
  
"Ugh, fine." She replied with a growl. Silence arose in the truck, not a word from everybody. "Nearly there heli crew."  
  
"Who wants to share their first score?" Basilio rose his hand.  
  
"I will. So this was years ago, before I lost my eye. Anyway, it was mid December and it was freezing out. This guy calls me and asks about a bank score, of course I agreed. Now, I was the driver. These two guys named Dove and Platinum kicked down the doors to a heavily secured bank and absolutely destroyed any officer in their way. Meanwhile, I was outside listening to my jams in the warmth of an armored car. The two come running outside, one's got a leg shot and the other got a black eye. They rush in and I pedal to the medal, man you have no idea. It was like max speed in this car, we plowed right into the armored cruiser, it flies forward and EXPLODES. I was able to go through that no problem and we made it to the safehouse. We get out, go inside and open the bags. 750,000$ for my first job. 250,000$ split but ya know." Basilio explained, Robin clapped. After doing so, the casino owner himself raised his hand. He opened his mouth and nothing came out.  
  
"Heli crew, we're here." The bluenette blurted. Chrom sighed as the door opened, Morgan directed them into a building that led to an elevator.  
  
"You ready blue?"  
  
"Don't call me that." Chrom replied. Gerome and Lon'Qu were the first to grab the chutes and rifles. Chrom walked over to where the supplies were at and there was only a parachute.  
  
"Another rifle? Anywhere?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. You'll have to use the mount on the heli. Looks like you're with me." Phila said, Chrom nodded. He tuned in on the ear piece, a few bursts of static startled him.  
  
"You in position?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Somebody forgot about a rifle."  
  
"Oops, you should be fine though. We're almost at the front doors."  
  
"That's good. I'll see you later." Chrom replied. The three fitted on their stealth wear as they hopped in the helicopter. The wind blew in everyone's face as they realized what they got themselves into, Chrom on the other hand was already fitting himself on the mount. Chrom observed it. "It's just an LMG?" He thought.  
  
"We're gaining altitude as we speak Morgan."   
  
"Have Lon'Qu and Gerome drop in. Tell them to cut the power if needed."  
  
"Got it." A few minutes later the group were at the altitude and Chrom was freezing and barely breathing. The two jumped down as Chrom moved the mount to a better position. Gerome opened his parachute and Lon'Qu followed shortly after, Chrom fitted on the mask.  
  
"Easy landing you two."  
  
"We know what we're doing." The two responded, landing on the roof. They fit on the masks. The opened it and quietly jumped down inside. Quiet... too quiet.  
  
"We're in position, they can't see us but we can see them."  
  
"Hey Morgan. Just in case anything happens in the next minute, when I say _Time to tip the scales_ , you get everyone to start their guns. Got it?" Lon'Qu whispered.  
  
"Understood." The two wandered around. Nothing, a few guards and the women herself.  
  
"Any requests?" Gerome asked. They could hear footsteps but passed it off.  
  
"Nope. Guns are blazing in a minute, one Anna is getting suspicious."  
  
"Sounds go-" A man came behind Gerome and grabbed him by the neck. He held a pistol to his head, Lon'Qu turned around and pointed his rifle at the man.  
  
"You take your dirty hands off my friend, or I'll have your brains permanently stained in that wall behind you." Lon'Qu firmly stated.  
  
"I am Yen'fay... that is all you need to know. Any last words?"   
  
Lon'Qu laughed. " **Time to tip the scales**!" Lon'Qu yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone around.  
  
"Order received. Get em' going!" Morgan yelled through the earpiece, Yen'fay heard that and was confused. Robin, Gaius and Basilio stormed in, kicking down the doors.  
  
"Time to face the music!" Robin yelled out. The barrels began to rotate as bullets flew into Yen'fay, releasing Lon'Qu from his grasp. The women in the office heard the commotion and picked up her phone.  
  
"Owain! Send in... everyone!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"EVERYONE!" She hung up the phone. Phila looked at Chrom.  
  
"We're going lower so you can help out. Get ready!" She said. Chrom hung on to the mount as the altitude dropped immensely. The cold winds blew into Chrom's face, making him unable to see well. The heavy amounts of fire was heard.  
  
"You guys okay down there?" Chrom asked.  
  
"Yes! We just need backup!" They all said. Phila positioned the helicopter outside the casino entrance. Robin mowed down anything in his path until something caught his eye.  
  
"Uhh, Gaius? What the hell is that?"  
  
"That is... what the hell?"  
  
"Gaius! Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"She broke into my safe and found out where I kept it!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something I robbed from a military base, it vaporizes anything it comes in contact with! I used it when I took down the aircraft carrier! RUN!" Robin yelled, Gaius dropped his weapon and most of his armor.  
  
"YOU took down that thing?"  
  
"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! IT WAS FOR THE GREATER GOOD!" The two ran out of sight. Priam's earpiece dropped without him noticing as he recklessly ran around.  
  
"Where are you guys?"  
  
"Priam! RUN!" Gaius and Robin yelled, Priam turned around to see a young man with glasses handling an assault rifle the was glowing.  
  
"Alright Laurent... set it to disintegrate and kill them!" The boy yelled out, he flipped a switch and held down the trigger causing a blinding green light to impair Priam's hearing and eyesight.  
  
"What is that thing!?"  
  
"The last thing you will see!" Laurent yelled as he let the trigger go. A loud hiss invaded everyone's ears as a white light covered the casino, Priam had been vaporized.  
  
"What happened down there?" Morgan asked. Robin put his hand up to his ear.  
  
"They found it! THEY FOUND IT MORGAN!"  
  
"Shit. Chrom! get down there NOW!" Morgan yelled, hurting his ears.  
  
"We are already here... what are we supposed to do?" Phila asked.  
  
"TAKE THEM DOWN! Break off the damn thing and use it Chrom!"  
  
"Copy that, set- shit. Backup's here!" Chrom said, pointing the gun at the cars arriving.  
  
"God knows what else they found, Morgan, hack in and see what they're doing." Robin commanded. Morgan sat down on the other side of her computers and hacked in. They cameras turned around every now and then. The woman seemed worried as a blonde-haired man nodded to her, she motioned her hands as a blue-haired man walked closer. "Nothing so far..." The blue-haired man walked closer into the view of the camera as he looked at it. "R-Robin... they found the suits."  
  
"Goddamnit! Who has it?"  
  
"Mr. Strider, otherwise known as Inigo."  
  
"They saved him... for the love of god." Robin said, finally getting himself out of the hiding spot.  
  
"Inigo, we wait until there is nothing left. Then you get them." The woman said, Inigo nodded.  
  
"You got good aim Chrom?"  
  
"Yes, lets blast these fuckers all to hell!" He yelled enthusiastically, Phila sped up the helicopter as Chrom let his Psychotic side take over as he blasted helicopters. They moved away from the gunfire as vehicles skid across the wet road to an abrupt stop. Many Annas flooded out of them, attacking the three gunners from behind.  
  
"Chrom where the hell are you?" Robin asked, getting into cover. Chrom continued his gunfire, totaling the rest of the helicopters. Phila made the heli turn around, back to the casino.  
  
"There you are!" Laurent yelled out, on the roof of the casino. A blonde woman stood behind him, grabbing a rocket launcher. "Get em' Flavia!"  
  
"Will do!" She said happily, blasting a rocket towards Phila's chopper.  
  
"PHILA!" Chrom yelled out. She turned her head and saw a rocket, blasting into her while exploding the helicopter. Chrom jumped out and pulled the chute, landing on the roof. He had no weapon as Flavia ran to him.  
  
"Looks like your girlfriend is no more, c'mon Laurent. Finish him off!"  
  
"Will do!" He said, charging the vaporizer.  
  
"You're forgetting someone aren't you?" Morgan said. Just then, a bullet went into Laurent's skull, making him drop the vaporizer. Another bullet went though Flavia's.  
  
"Lucina?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Now grab your nearest weapon and make way down!" Chrom grabbed the vaporizer, unsure of what it did and shot one of the cars below. It vanished, leaving some smoke behind it.  
  
"Holy shit!" Chrom charged it up again, Robin took off all his armor and hid with Gaius. "I got the rest of this. You guys hide!" Chrom blasted the rest of the cars and all remaining Annas from the front. Chrom dropped the vaporizer and walked down into the casino.  
  
"It's over..." Gaius said, wiping his forehead.  
  
"Lon'Qu and Gerome got out, same with Basilio and Lucina. Take your time to re-group." Morgan said. A figure stood behind Robin, the figure grabbed Robin and threw him somewhere. Gaius turned around but got kicked to Chrom and Basilio.  
  
"Not so fast blue." Inigo said, walking in front of the two.  
  
"How the hell did you..."  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a man named Gaius who was bad at aiming and didn't fully kill me. Then there was a fool named Robin who had weapons armed at his teeth, leaving his casino, I myself and the almighty were able to retrieve said weapons. Now here we are."  
  
"Put up your fists and fight!" Gaius said, Inigo nodded.  
  
"I will, but two on one isn't fair." Inigo turned his head. "Oh Owain!"  
  
Owain jumped down onto the ground, slamming his left fist into the ground and cracking it.  
  
"Damn Inigo, good call on the suits!" He gave Inigo a thumbs up.  
  
"Now let's finish these two off, Robin will have a great surprise!" Inigo said excitedly. He grabbed Gaius and put him up on his feet.  
  
"Now you put your fists up." Owain said, straightening his suit. "Do that thing real quick."  
  
"Oh right." Inigo said, he pushed a button on his suit and explosions could was heard from afar.  
  
"Chrom... I just lost signal to the rest of the crew. It's just you three now..." Morgan said.  
  
"Hostile mode, engaged." The suits turned into a red color as they tightened on the 2's bodies.  
  
"Oh shi-" Inigo's fist went straight into Chrom's jaw, sending him backwards. Owain legs kicked Gaius in his crotch so hard it felt like a shotgun blast. The two lay on the floor already near death.  
  
"You win... kill us." Gaius said. The two laughed as their sleeves turned into small gun barrels.  
  
"So soon? Too ba-" Owain fell to the ground. Robin stood behind Inigo with the vaporizer at hand.  
  
"People like us..." Robin laughed as he slowly charged the vaporizer. Inigo tried grabbing him but got   held back by Chrom and Gaius. "We... don't know what is best. We just assume we made for things, you on the other hand were created to be six feet under... goodbye Mr. Strider." The blast vaporized Inigo while Owain laid on the ground, dead.  
  
"Lets go get that bitch!" Robin yelled, running up the stairs with the others into his office. The woman started running and went into the elevator. Chrom took the lead as the elevator shut. The woman ran out to the streets with the three right behind her. Chrom's adrenaline took over him as he ran right behind the woman.  
  
"YOU GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"NO!" The woman yelled, picking up speed. Chrom caught up again, Robin and Gaius were dead last. The two up front seemed to disappear in the dark and stormy night. Robin came across two motorcycles, he hot-wired one as Gaius did the same. They started them as they rode to catch up to Chrom.  
  
"Come on! It's too late for you!" Chrom finally caught up and tackled the woman.  
  
"Chrom... please!" She begged for him not to hurt her. Chrom took a minute and regained himself... he looked at the woman. The woman had green hair and was beautiful.  
  
"T-Tiki?" He said slowly. He leaned in closer to her and examined her once more. Tiki pulled him in closer and kissed him. He pushed away. It felt so right... the two stared into each other's eyes until Robin and Gaius arrived. Robin pulled him off her and handed him a 9mm. Robin leaned in close.  
  
"You kill her... and Gaius if you so choose. Your choice..."  
  
Gaius stood by Robin next to Tiki. Chrom held the gun towards Tiki as tears came into his eyes... his mind flooded with thoughts of death and despair.  
  
_Kill Tiki... I... I..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mah goodness  
> Oh mah dayum  
> That cliffhanger tho.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCONTINUED


End file.
